1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to removing components from structural assemblies and, in particular, to an improved system, method and apparatus for pulsed induction heat removal of adhesively-bonded components from structural assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some industrial applications, the parts used to build structural assemblies are formed from different types of materials. These parts may be joined or fastened together in various ways including, for example, conventional nuts and bolts, nutplates that are secured with adhesives, or still other types of fasteners or other assembly elements known by those of ordinary skill in the art.
It is sometimes necessary to remove fasteners or assembly elements, such as to replace incorrect installations or rework the components. Some parts can be damaged during such procedures. For example, substrates formed from composite materials may be damaged by the removal of nutplates or other assembly elements that are bonded to them with strong adhesives. One technique for removing elements from substrates involves physically striking or knocking off the elements from the underlying structure or substrate. When such blows are inflicted at room temperature, they can cause delamination of the composite material. In addition, composite parts can be damaged when personnel use power grinders to remove the residual adhesive left behind on the underlying structure after removal of the elements.
Another technique for removal of adhesively-bonded assembly elements uses a hot air gun to heat the parts and substrate. Prior to heating, thermocouples are installed close to the bond line of the adhesive, and custom-cut silicone masking is installed around the removal site to shield the surrounding elements from the hot air. Some manufacturers of fastener elements, e.g., Click Bond, Inc., also provide removal techniques. Although each of these solutions is workable for some applications, an improved system, method and apparatus for removal of assembly elements from structural assemblies would be desirable.